


"It's only fair"

by KaiserTiger



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Boat Exam, M/M, Revenge, cheating dani oml, dani cheating, fluff I guess .. ok no, kiss, lorenzo picking him up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserTiger/pseuds/KaiserTiger
Summary: Smoll story for Dani cheating at the boat exam and sb needed to pick him up ....
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Dani Pedrosa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	"It's only fair"

**Author's Note:**

> Last bit was written by a friend of mine and adjusted by me!

“And question two is... “

“Mr. Pedrosa? Please come with us. Your exam now is over. “

_Fuck_ ,he thought when the police was entering the exam room and were guided straight to his table where he sat. And his cable to  his connection. 

The police officers took him to the local department, into a small arrest cell where they put everybody. Drunken people,  people without legal driving licenses and a  3 time MotoGP world champion cheating on a boat exam because he was never made to keep knowledge in his mind. 

“Mr. Pedrosa” the silence was broken when  the officer spoke “you were caught cheating on an official exam.  This can result in a penalty fee. You however don’t need to stay here since it’s none of our business.” The officer chuckled when he said that . 

“Anyway. We need to phone a contact of yours to pick you up. “ 

Dani’s eyes  widened. He couldn’t phone any of his friends to pick him up. What would they  say? What would he say when they asked? His family wasn’t around. So there was only one person left. The officer handed him his phone to get a number.

“This one” Dani said and he could see the man’s surprised gaze when he read the name on the display. 

“alright. “

\----- 

“Mr. Pedrosa, your contact has arrived to pick you up. “ the silence was broken again after approximately one hour waiting for the man he called. 

Dani stood up and followed the officer outside to the entrance hall where Jorge Lorenzo waited for him. Dressed in tight black jeans, a shiny and glittery leather jacket and fancy white shiny shoes. He smirked when Dani came around the corner, eyes pinned on the smaller one. 

Dani was handed the bill of penalty fee and followed the 5 time world champion and former rival outside. "You look horrible"

"Thank you" Dani spat back and let himself fall into the leather seat of Jorge's car. Jorge didn't even bother to ask, that's none of his busyness and furthermore he wouldn't even care what the small sunshine did. He is basically one of the very few people who know that fighting and cheating bad ass site of Daniel Pedrosa.

None of both dared to speak a word, or wouldn't even want to speak a word and the whole car drive home and back to Dani's home in Geneva remained quiet. 

Jorge stopped the car in front of the house Dani lives and as soon as the smaller one turned towards the car door, Jorge locked them. Dani froze, let his shoulders sink down of pure annoyance, "WHAT"- He hissed when he could literally feel Jorge smiling against his back. 

"I want a kiss" Jorge says, face smug causing Dani to frown.

"Haha, funny, you already had to pick me up, why do you have to embarrass me more? Dani replied back.

"I mean, it's only fair." Jorge said and Dani gave in. 


End file.
